


Love Against All Odds

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: Harry Potter and Twilight crossover
Genre: Harry P. & Caius, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry travels after the War and ends up in Italy and meets the ones he will be with forever. AS well as finding out some interesting truths about himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once Riddle was killed and Harry was finally free of having to always fight, he choose to leave. Leave the World that had been willing to let him die for there mistakes. Including his own mentor, a man he had trusted, mistakingly, for seven years. Even the Weasleys had betrayed him after he refused to be with Ginny. They had expected him to marry her like the good little boy he had been before he viewed his mentor talking about his necessary death.

Once Riddle was killed and Harry was finally free of having to always fight, he choose to leave. Leave the World that had been willing to let him die for there mistakes. Including his own mentor, a man he had trusted, mistakingly, for seven years. Even the Weasleys had betrayed him after he refused to be with Ginny. They had expected him to marry her like the good little boy he had been before he viewed his mentor talking about his necessary death.

Before he had become the Master of Death. Before he had lost the last of his innocence's by killing someone, even if Riddle couldn't really be regarded as human anymore. And before he realized that he really wasn't interested in her or any other female.

He had only ever been in one relationship, with Cedric. Which started in Third Year, after his one failed match. He'd woken up in the Infirmary in the middle of the night to see Cedric over him. He had been checking to see that he was okay after his fall. After that one thing led to another and he received his first kiss while in the Infirmary. They become a couple.

One that was swiftly added on to at the end of the year by Sirius. Who Harry fell for the moment he saw him, love at first sight, even while believing he'd betrayed his parents. Once Harry learned that Sirius was innocent, he was ecstatically happy. And he helped his love escape while also arranging a meeting.

A week later,Cedric met Sirius and fell for him to. Sirius told them that the were a bonded trinity, what muggles call soul-mates. Expect they were heart-mates to. Nothing would be able to separate them. Not even death for if one died both die. Harry was deliriously happy. For finally he had someone that was wholly his.

The three of them become lovers that night and thus become one together. They were joyously happy together for the next year, even with the Tournament. The came together almost nightly thanks to Cedric being a Prefect. So they were happy.

Until it all came crashing down around them with Cedric's death. Killed by Wormtail. Harry lived up to his title of Boy Who Lived and survived the impossible again. Living past his Bond-mates death. Sirius survived because of Harry. Harry's grief was profound and his power so vast he created a Miracle Child.

Miracle Children were extremely rare, the last known one being Merlin himself. They were created out of pure Love and Magic. Of grief so strong the witch or wizard needed a part of their lost love.

Harry's grief was so strong that he created Miracle Twins, something that had never been done before. A boy and girl. James Cedric Sirius Potter-Diggory-Black and Lillian Cassopedia Harriet. They were a part of all three of them.

Over the next year, Harry clung to Sirius desperately until he to was taken from him. And he once again survived once again a Miracle Twins were Selena and Elena Catherine

After the death of his last Bond-mate, he gave up. Longing for death. Until Dumbledore came to him and convinced him to get vengeance. Which he became solely focused on, Riddle had to die. And he did.

Harry had rid the Wizarding World of their greatest mistake. And it only cost him his Bond-mates/his children's fathers, several friends, his backstabbing mentor and his innocence.

So Harry took his money, his children and his godson and left Britain forever. Completely unaware of what his life would become and completely uncaring.

The years that followed Harry leaving England behind were spent wandering the world. First Europe then Asia then Africa then the Americas before finally returning to Europe. Harry choose Italy to settle in, it having been his favorite place by far. And the children all loved it. Especially Jamie and Cassie, now seven. So they settled into one of the Potter estates in Florence and began their new life.

It would be another year before anything happened that was even worth mentioning. Harry was in Voltera, looking for a potion ingredient, when he ran into him. And thus his life was changes forever. Cauis. One of the leaders of the vampires. And the moment Cauis saw Harry he felt an instant connection. One he had never felt before and one he had no intention of losing. So he went after him with every intention of changing him. Only to find himself floating in the air with a wand at his heart

And Harry spoke."Why are you following me, vampire?"

Cauis looked at Harry and spoke. "Because you are my mate."

Needless to say Harry was shocked and exclaimed. "WHAT?"

The next few hours were spent talking to each other and they compromised. Harry would agree to date and Cauis agreed not to turn him. Which wasn't really a great compromise as the Voltera had an agreement with the Wizard World, no turning unwilling. So they began to date. Slowly. A year after they began, they finally slept together then another six months later, Harry actually allowed Cauis into his home and introduced him to his children.

A full two years after they met, Harry was actually thinking about spending an eternity with him. And then, once again proving the universe hates him, Harry was attacked before he could react.. And dying even faster. Cauis found him and fell to his knees dryly sobbing as he knew he was far to late. Harry's heart would never beat long enough for the change. Harry used what was left of his strength to gently touch his face.

And with his last breath Harry spoke one word, one all important word. "Sorry."

Cauis let out a dry sob and cupped his face."You have nothing to be sorry for. I was to late. It is I who am sorry. I love you Harry."

With that Harry took his lat breath and Cauis let out an agonizing scream and clutched Harry to him. Cauis knew once beyond a doubt that he couldn't live without Harry. So even as he mourned he was trying to work out how to convince Aro to let him die. And then his world altered again. For Harry took a breath. Cauis startled then clung tightly to him.

And asked one simple but meaningful question. "How?"


	2. Eternity-New Love

Truly amazed by the fact that being the Master of Death meant he couldn't die, Harry was unsure of what that meant. Could he never die then. Would he be forced to outlive his children, watching them all die one by one. It was something he could not stomach the thought of, let alone actually face.

So as Cauis was quite happy at the return of Harry, Harry was panicking at the thought of eternity. How could he live forever, what would he do forever. Even with Cauis at his side, he would still be forced to watch his beloved children leave him, to die and go on the 'Next Great Adventure.' There was nothing he could do to change that and he couldn't handle it.

Couldn't bear the thought of losing his children, they were all he had left of his Loved Ones. How did he just let himself out live them, let himself lose the reason he had for living. Not to mention the fact that he could never be reunited with all of those he had lost.

Sure he had been thinking about being with Cauis, of accepting his offer of turning him but in the end he wouldn't have accepted it. He had no interest in living forever, not even to be with the man he loved, and now he didn't have any choose in the matter.

Something he hated beyond any rational thought, for years he had no say in his life. He'd run, leaving Britain behind because of it and now he had no say in his death. Showing how unfair his life really was.

Of days of Harry being odd and quite, Cauis finally had enough and so he seduced Harry, making him forget for the moment all that was troubling him. And it worked. Cauis made love to him, fucking him ever so perfectly until he was a pile of satisfied goo. His bones were gone and his thoughts were calm.

Once Harry calmed down, he realized that perhaps there was a way to preventing their dying, either by using his powers or if they wanted: vampirism. The children would be around Cauis after all, they could choose to become one of them. As it was there was nothing he could do for now so he would just work on the... problem. Until he found an answer.

So he just enjoyed Cauis's attention, making love to him with everything in him. He kissed every inch of his body, rimming him until he begged before he finally let himself slid into Cauis. Sinking into him so deeply they were one beyond just the body.

Hours later they were both rested and content, so Cauis asked Harry exactly what had happened. So Harry told him, everything. His entire life story. Cauis was amazed by all that he had been threw and was still sane.

"Harry, I honestly don't know what to say to something like that." And he truly didn't. He wanted to hunt every single person who had ever hurt or used his little mate and kill them all slowly. But he knew Harry wouldn't want or allow that and he wouldn't do anything to hurt or anger his mate so he was stuck. Harry smiled at him, knowing what he was thinking.

"Just say you still love me and that none of that changes your opinion of me." Harry was worried he had lost Cauis by revealing all that he had done and how weak he had been to allow so many to manipulate him so easily.

Cauis was strong and deserved more than him but he couldn't bring himself to leave Cauis so he could find someone better. Selfish he knew but not something he could or would change.

"Oh my darling, I will always love you. Nothing could ever change that...As for changing my opinion, that is changed. I am amazed by how strong you are, what you went through and at such a young age would have destroyed most people. Yet here you are, strong and sane. Your strength truly is remarkable." Cauis drew Harry to him and kissed him with all of his love behind it. Needless to say it left Harry breathless.

Later that week, Cauis took Harry and the children on a boat ride. They were a family that now couldn't be separated and Cauis was deliriously happy.

As things progressed between Harry and Cauis, Harry actually decided to invite Cauis to live with him and his children. As he was ready to move on completely from his past loves and let them go by doing something with Cauis he had never gotten the chance to with any of them. Live with Cauis, thus sharing everything with him. Cauis wanted to live with Harry more than anything else but knew Aro wouldn't allow it and he was right. Aro told Cauis that living separate from Marcus and him would endanger Cauis. That he would be without the Guards protection and thus could be hurt. Cauis reminded him that he could defend himself and so could Harry. Being the Master of Death after all gave him one hell of a power boast.

After a while Aro realized that nothing would change Cauis's mind so he relented and Cauis moved in with Harry and the children and they became one big happy family. The love shared between Harry and Cauis grew to include the children, who basked in that love until they were fit to burst. Jamie, Cassie, Sabel, Elena and Teddy all cared for Cauis before he was living with them now they grew to love him. Especially as Cauis so made their father happy which is all they really cared about. And as they had no memories of their other fathers, they felt no sense of 'replacement'. Their fathers had been dead for years, being Miracle Children after all, but all of them knew down to their very beings that Cedric and Sirius would want Harry's happiness above all else. Even if it meant letting go of them. So they gave Harry and Cauis their blessing.

With his children happy with Cauis, Harry was beyond happy to move on to the next step. To be with Cauis in all ways. Things progressed quite nicely between them after that. Cauis even invited harry to spend more time in Volterra with him and his brothers. Which Harry found odd, to be surrounded by vampires. Even knowing he could kill them all without a sweat didn't stop the odd feeling.

It was one day that he was with Cauis and Aro, listening to stories about the past when he arrived. Edward. The moment he was brought before them, Harry noticed him. Felt drawn to him and not just because he was the spitting image of Cedric. Cauis noticed immediately and was in no way pleased. He pulled harry to him and refused Edward's request of death, unwilling to give him anything he wanted. Harry just watched, unable to turn away from Edward.

The drama that followed with Edward's attempted suicide, Bella's arrival and all that followed made Harry very also made him not want to let Edward leave. Cauis carried Harry to his former bedchamber and laid him on the bed. Then he stripped him of all his clothes and began to lick and kiss all over his body, claiming him. They didn't stop for hours, until Harry fell into an exhausted heap and fell asleep.

Despite the instant connection, Harry forgot about Edward as time moved on until two years had past and a vampire came to the Voltera with the claim that the Cullens had a child vampire. Aro saw this as a way to get Alice and Edward so the entire Volturi to get them. With the need to see Edward now that he was reminded of him, Harry insisted on coming with. And since he was given equal rights as the brothers, neither Cauis nor Aro could stop him. Marcus didn't mind as he quite liked his brother's little  
mate. So he felt no need to deny him anything.

Faced with the Cullens and their little band of allies, Harry couldn't help but be reminded of when he and his friends had faced off against the Death Eaters.

This would end differently though as the Cullens would be destroyed as a whole save for the ones with gifts. There was a lot of talking and Harry just watched, fascinated by Edward. Unable to look away from him and Edward was also focused on him on a side level. Which caused him to be distracted from the life and death situation he was in. Bella noticed and noticed the cause and grew jealous and distracted. Which was all Chelsea needed to gain access to their relationships. Soon Edward was coming toward them, completely loyal. Harry moved toward him, which caused Cauis to move to his side in a flash. Angered at his mate's reaction  
to the mind-reader.

Carlisle tried to get to his son but Harry simply looked at him and suddenly Carlisle was suddenly frozen to the ground. Unable to move, all Carlisle could do was talk."I don't know who you are but please. He is my son. Don't take him from me."

Harry looked at him and felt pity but after looking at Edward again, he simply couldn't let Edward go. Not to mention before he could even talk, Alec reacted angrily. "You will show the Prince your respect and call him Dark Prince." Harry's attention was once again drawn to Edward. Cauis looked at him and wasn't happy. SO he moved to strike Edward down but Harry froze him to ,unwilling to let Edward be even by Cauis.  
'


	3. Forced

Not sure what to do now, with a frozen Cauis and a 'spell' bound Edward, Harry moved to Edward's side. Who looked so much Cedric,his lost love that is was part heartbreaking and part hope. Perhaps his looks were a sign that he was meant to be with Harry. Sure Edward could just be an ancestor of Cedric but Harry liked his first idea better. So he turns to Chelsea and with a motion she came to him.

"Make him loyal to Cauis and I...make him love us." Knowing better than to deny the Prince even if he is holding Cauis bound, she turns to Edward and does it. Marcus watches as Edward becoming completely enamored with his Brother and his mate. While that happens Harry turns to Cauis and throws up a wall of silence so no one can hear anything. As this conversation was meant for no others ears but that of his mate's. Cauis tries to glare at Harry but obviously it doesn't work. Harry caress his mate's face gently, tracing g it lovingly.

"I love you, Cauis. Nothing will ever take me from you, I'm yours for eternity but...I'm drawn to Edward and would like him at our side, in our bed but it doesn't mean I want him more than you or love him. I don't. I just want him as a lover, you are my mate and will always be my mate. DO you understand?" With that Cauis was allowed to move again and he immediately moved to Harry's side and took him into his arms, embracing him tightly as he claimed his mouth in a fierce but loving kiss that took all Harry's breath away.

"As long as you know that you are mine then I don't mind but I WILL be there with you. I don't want you alone with him."Harry rolled his eyes at the possessiveness but snuggled deeper in the embrace, quite content to be in Cauis's arms. Aro who had been watching all of it mystified, finally sighed in annoyance at the oddity of his Brother's mate and turned to the Cullens. It was time to end this and return home but before he could give th order to kill them, Harry was suddenly at his side. Aro looked at him and just knew he would end up giving him what he wanted. Harry had a way of wrapping them all around his finger.

"Could you show mercy? Take who you want but allow the others to live, loyal to you but free." With such a small thing asked of him and having no desire to anger Harry or his Brother, he agreed. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Nessie were taken while the others were Chelsea'd and Harry added some memories to make the remaining Cullens believe the others had left willing. Then everyone was off, returning to Italy. On the plane,Harry sat curled up in Cauis's lap while holding Edward's hand. Who was perfectly content at his loves side.

Harry knew he should feel guilty for what he had done but he didn't really care as he had Edward, Aro had his extra vamps and the Cullens still lived. So all together, he hadn't been that bad. Cauis clutched Harry to him while trying not to rip Edward's arm off for daring to touch Harry with it. Harry felt Cauis's emotions and knew he needed to get him away so he grabbed him and Apparated with him it their home and straight into their bed. Where they precede to make love for hours until Harry fell unconscious in an exhausted heap that barely moved.

When the plane finally arrived and everyone actually arrived, Harry was actually refreshed and ready. He grabbed Edward and dragged him away with Cauis following behind, unsure of how he would be able to watch another touch his Harry. Harry had a plan for that though. He grabbed Cauis and pulled him into the bed with them. The three of them had sex for the first time and it was just what Harry needed. His love-mate and his new lover, he didn't want one at a time, he needed both of them at the same time. So that what he had.

Getting used to living in Italy with the Volutri was difficult for the Cullens even with their new emotions and memories but they managed. Aro was beyond content at finally having his Alice and Edward, even if he rarely saw Edward outside of at his Brother's and his mate's side. Nothing could harm them now. Anyone tried and they could see it coming thanks to Alice or read it happening thanks to Edward, who's powers were amplified by Harry. Who wanted Edward more powerful as he did Cauis. For Cauis, he preformed a ritual that allowed him to share in Harry's power. Harry had no intention of losing either of them.

As he had lost to much already to risk losing more every again. Things went well after that until a year later when there was a vampire uprising the likes of which no one had ever seen before. One that threatened all that Harry had built.


End file.
